The present invention relates to a circuit technique for passing data signals between a plurality of logic circuits and a particular, to a technique applicable even when a transmission delay of the data signals greatly varies, i.e., a technique for adjusting the delay time and adjusting the phase upon signal reception to a desired value, thereby realizing a normal transmission.
In a logic circuit apparatus such as a computer, a plurality of logic circuits are synchronized with a single system clock when passing data signals between logic circuits in the apparatus.
To operate these circuits normally, data signals transmitted should reach a predetermined destination within a desired time. Such a transmission technique is disclosed, for example, in WO096/29655 laid open on Sep. 26, 1996.
FIG. 13 shows an example of this convention data signal transmission method for transmitting data signals between logic circuits.
In FIG. 13, a reference symbol 1301 denotes a logic circuit for transmitting a signal and 1304 denotes a logic circuit for receiving the signal. A flip-flop 1304 takes in an output from the other circuit block 1303 in the logical circuit 1301 in synchronization with a system clock SCK. A resultant data signal is transmitted via a driver 1305 to a data transmission line 1306. A data signal received at a receiver 1307 of the logic circuit 1302 is fed to a flip-flop 1309 operating a synchronization with the system clock SCK and then transmitted to the other circuit block in the logic circuit 1302.
FIG. 14 shows a timing relationship of this transmission: a signal SCK is a system clock signal; a signal D1 is an output signal from the flip-flop 1304; a signal D2 is an input signal to the flip-flop; and a signal D6 is an output signal from 1309.
As shown in this figure, for example, in order that output of a signal D2 to the flip-flop 1304 be accompanied by output of a signal D6 with a delay of two system clock cycles, it is necessary to design delay time values of the flip-flop 1304, the driver 1305, the data transmission line 1306, the receiver 1307, and the flip-flop 1309, so as to satisfy a formula below:
Tck less than Td less than 2xc3x97Tck xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1)
wherein Tck represents the system clock cycle and Td represents a delay time from the signal D2 to D3 (including the delay time of the flip-flop).
However, this conventional example has a problem that the delay time values of the respective circuits or the data transmission line 1306 may fluctuate due to the production process fluctuation, disabling a normal data signal transmission.
FIG. 15 show a case when the delay time Td is changed to increase xcex94Td.
In this case, as shown in the figure, the input data signal D2 of the flip-flop has a phase almost matched with a phase of the system clock signal SCK. For this, the flip-flop 1309 cannot assure a setup time required for correctly receive the data (time required for correcting receiving the data, i.e., a period of time between the moment when the data signal value is identified and the moment when the system clock signal is input) or hold time (time required for correctly receiving the data, i.e., a period of time or maintaining the data signal at a constant value after the input of the system clock signal). The output data signal has a logical value not defined to be xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d, i.e., in a meta-stable state as described in the conventional example, disabling to correctly perform a signal transmission.
To evade this, as shown in the conventional example, it is necessary to arrange a plurality of stages of flip-flop at the later stage of the flip-flop 1309, so as to synchronize the data signal. This increases the signal transmission time, adversely affecting the high-speed technique.
To solve the problem that the fluctuation of data transmission time between the logic circuits disables a correct transmission, for example, the aforementioned Patent Publication WO96/29655 discloses a source synchronous system for transmitting a clock signal in parallel with a data signal to be transmitted from a transmission side to a reception side.
FIG. 16 shows the principle of this conventional source synchronous system.
A flip-flop 1604 is supplied with an output from other circuit block 1603 in a logic circuit 1601 in synchronization with a system clock SCK. A resultant data signal is transmitted via a driver 1605 to a data transmission line 1606. Moreover, the logic circuit 1601 includes a source synchronous clock generator for generating a source synchronous clock signal DCK from a system clock SCK and a driver 1613 for transmitting the source synchronous clock signal DCK to a clock transmission line. In a logic circuit 1602 of the reception side, the source synchronous clock signal DCK is received by a receiver 1615 is distributed via distributor 1616 to a flip-flop 1608. In synchronization with this source synchronous clock signal DCK distributed, the flip-flop 1608 takes in the data received by a receiver 1607. An output from the flip-flop 1608 is supplied to a flip-flop 1609 which is in synchronization with the system clock SCK. That is, the logical level is decided at the timing synchronized with the system clock SCK and held before supplied to the other circuit block 1610.
FIG. 17 shows a relationship of a data transmission timing relationship in this source synchronous system.
A signal SCK is a system clock; a signal D2 is an output signal from the flip-flop 1604; a signal D3 is an input signal to the flip-flop 1608; a signal D4 is an output signal from 1608; which is an input signal to the flip-flop 1609; and a signal D6 is an output signal from 1609. A signal C4 is an output signal from the source synchronous clock generator; a signal C5 is an input signal to a clock distributor; and a signal C6 is a source synchronous clock signal supplied to the flip-flop 1608.
In this method, as shown in Formula 2 below, a delay time Td of a data signal from the output of the flip-flop 1604 to the input of the flip-flop 1608 (including a delay time of the flip-flop 1604) is approximately identical to a delay time Tc1 from the output of the source synchronous clock generator 1612 to the input of the clock distributor 1616 (including a delay time of the generator 1612) because the length of wiring 1606 for a data signal is designed to be approximately equal to the length of wiring 1614 for the source synchronous clock signal DCK.
Td≈Tc1 xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2)
Consequently, when the delay time Tc2 from the input of the clock distributor 1616 to the flip-flop 1608 is designed to be about xc2xd of the system clock cycle Tck, as shown in this figure, the flip-flop 1608 can normally receive the data signal D2 and the data signal D3 received by the flip-flop 1608 can be received like the data signal D4 by the flip-flop 1609.
According to this method, Formula 2 is always satisfied approximately because even when delay time values of the respective circuits 1604, 1605, 1607, 1612, 1613, and 1615 or delay time values of the data transmission line 1606 and the clock transmission line 1614 fluctuate because of the production process irregularities, the delay time values fluctuate in the same direction thanks to the effect of the aforementioned design.
Accordingly, to transmit data between the logic circuits, what is necessary is to design the delay time values of 1604, 1605, 1606, 1607, 1612, 1613, 1614, and 1615 so as to satisfy Formula 2.
However, even in this conventional source synchronous system, there is a case when a correct signal transmission cannot be performed.
FIG. 18 shows a case when the delay time Td and the Tc1 in FIG. 16 are shifted to be increased by xcex94Td and xcex94Tc1, respectively. In this case also, Formula below is satisfied
Td÷xcex94Td≈Tc1÷xcex94Tc1 xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3)
and the flip-flop 1608 can normally receive the data signal D2.
However, in this case, as shown in the figure, the data signal D4 received by the flip-flop 1609 has a phase almost matched with that of the system clock signal SCK. Accordingly, the flip-flop 1609 receiving the data signal D4 at the timing of the system clock signal SCK cannot assure a setup time or a hold time required for correctly receiving the data and the output data signal has a value in the meta-stable state, disabling to perform a normal signal transmission.
To evade this, as described above, it is necessary to arrange a plurality of stages of flip-flop at the later stage of the flip-flop 1609, for synchronizing the data signal, which increases the signal transmission time, adversely affecting the high-speed technique.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to correctly receive a transmission data regardless of data transfer delay time fluctuations caused by the production process irregularities.
Another object of the present invention is to assure a correct reception operation by an automatic phase control of the data, thereby enabling a high-speed data transfer.
Still another object of the present invention is to reduce the cost for the data phase controller for correcting receiving a transmission data.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a highly-flexible interface circuit capable of handling system clocks having different cycles as a data transfer cycle base without changing the circuit configuration.
The present invention basically employs the technique of the source synchronous system. That is, when data is transmitted from a transmission side to a reception side, a source synchronous clock is transferred via a clock transmission line designed in equal length to that of the data transmission line for transmission of the data. At the reception side, the data is received by a first flip-flop operating in synchronization with the received source synchronous clock with a predetermined phase difference and an output from the first flip-flop is received by a second flip-flop operating in synchronization with a system clock. A representative embodiment of the present invention includes circuit means for adjusting the phase difference between the data received and output by the first flip-flop and the system clock. By synchronizing the first flip-flop with the source synchronous clock with a predetermined phase difference, it is possible to assure a setup time and a hold time required for the reception operation by this first flip-flop without causing a meta-stable state. Furthermore, in the reception operation by the second flip-flop, the aforementioned circuit means performing the automatic adjustment serves to evade generation of a meta-stable state. Accordingly, it is possible to receive normal data all the time as a whole.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the circuit means adjusting the data phase is arranged at the reception side. That is, the logic circuit at the reception side includes a phase comparator for detecting a phase difference between the received source synchronous clock and the system clock, and a variable delay circuit inserted between the first flip-flop and the second flip-flop, for controlling the delay time according to an output from the phase comparator. More specifically, a delay equivalent to the phase difference detected is given by the variable delay circuit. The first flip-flop operates with a predetermined phase difference (normally, xc2xd cycle of the system clock) against the source synchronous clock transmitted. An output from the first flip-flop is delayed by a value to compensate the phase difference against the system clock when input to the second flip-flop. Accordingly, a predetermined phase difference is maintained between the input change timing and the system clock as the operation timing of the second flip-flop.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the circuit means for automatically adjusting a phase of the data received and output by the first flip-flop is arranged at the transmission side. That is, as a transmission clock for defining timings of a data transmission and a source synchronous clock transmission, a clock adjusted by the variable delay circuit is used instead of the system clock. An adjustment clock is transmitted for transferring phase information from the logic circuit of the reception side to the logic circuit of the transmission side, i.e., in the reverse direction against the data flow. The adjustment clock is generated from the system clock in the logic circuit of the reception side. The logic circuit of the transmission side is provided with a phase comparator for detecting a phase difference between the adjustment clock transmitted and the system clock. According to the comparison result of this comparator, the delay amount of the aforementioned variable delay circuit is controlled. In this configuration, the output from the first flip-flop at the reception side operating with a predetermined phase difference against the received source synchronous clock changes at a timing controlled so as to have a predetermined phase difference against the system clock regardless of the actual delay amount generated in the data or source synchronous clock transmission. Accordingly, the second flip-flop taking in this output from the first flip-flop in synchronization with the system clock will not enter a meta-stable state. In this configuration, even when a plurality of data items are transmitted in parallel, phases of all the data items can be controlled with a single variable delay circuit, thereby reducing the circuit cost.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, the variable delay circuit adjusting the data phase is arranged at the transmission side and detection of a phase difference used for controlling the delay amount of the variable delay circuit is performed at the reception side. More specifically, the reception side includes a phase detection circuit for detecting a phase difference between the source synchronous clock and the system clock and the phase difference value is transmitted to the logic circuit of the transmission side. The logic circuit of the transmission side includes a variable delay circuit having a delay amount controlled according to the phase difference value. The system clock which has passed through this variable delay circuit is used for transmission of data and transmission of a source synchronous clock. This configuration also has an advantage that when a plurality of data items are transmitted in parallel, it is possible to assure a normal data reception with a reduced circuit cost.